arby n the chief new era fan fic
by star7fantasys
Summary: time after time, our favorite two toys arby n chief have gotten into lots of adventures online, but after console ban and missing games and money, jon suddenly decides to get a spy cam to which he finds a shock 4 life. based on arby n the chief.
1. Chapter 1

*somewhere around Vancouver*

"here you go sir, just what you ordered, a spy camera implanted in a teddy bears marble eyes." The sales men asked his customer, "thanks, I could really use this spy camera after all that's been happening in my apartment. You cant imagine what's been going on there." The salesmen spoke his mind, "you tell me, that's why millions of people these days come to buy these cameras, there might be some people living of their homes or something." the blonde hair man looked at his new device starting to understand how the device works. "yeah you wont believe this, once my xbox was under good condition, then the next thing I notice when I come back from work, it was completely banned from xbox live for some odd reason." the salesmen was cashing in the customers money when he said, "that's odd, something is defiantly going on in your place, you think it might be the land lord, or someone you know." "I don't know, but I'm going to find out once and for all. Thanks for you help." "no problem" said the salesmen, "anytime you need any more equipment just let me know." with that the blonde hair man left the store, finally placing his new device in his home. The very next day, he returned from his daily routine. Exhausted and tired, he laid down his couch, his mind caught the new spy bear he bought, he walked over to it and picked It up. Taking the recorder off from it he played the video in his computer laptop. There, he found the shock of his life, when he heard two computer like voices. "wat da fuk, is this, did jon bye some stupid bare all of a sudden, he think hes .likes a child arbiter, who suks his thumb and does poopy on his undies." "now chief it could obviously be a present for someone, or someone from his family. Maybe niece's birthday perhaps?" "hawhawhahayhaw hay look arbiter I found Jon's wallet now we can buy sum pizza with lots of pepperoni." The arbiter glared at chief and said with is Microsoft mike voice, "put that down now, that is not your wallet it is Jon's you are not buying any shit anymore." "fuk off you are not my mother arbiter, you donts have long hair and vaginas to order me around, stop being such an anal." with that Jon had seen enough, stunned by this recording, he slowly got up and went to his room and stared at his two action figures which were arby and the chief. With one word all he could say was . ". . .. . .. . . h . hi?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1 the jigg is up

Chapter 1 ep 1 the jigg is up

Jon stared completely into the plastic eyes of the arbiter, the so called action figure which he got of off e bay those years ago. Then his eyes turned to the visor of the master chief figure, reflecting his surprised image. He stepped an inch closer to the arbiter, and stately said, "um, well I don't know how to say this, but I know that your alive, and it really is awkward doing this, now I don't know if someone messed with my cam or something but, I saw you two move and talk." the arbiter action figure stood still and had not moved from its position. "I know that you guys are alive, and.. . . .you know what this is to weird I actually feel like a total dumbass talking to two toys? In which somebody probably messed with my spy camera" brushing his face and hair aside, Jon started to head back to the kitchen in which his laptop was. "your wrong Jon, we are more than just toys, we are in fact alive." Jon turned quickly to see that the arbiter revealed his hidden life. He jumped out of surprised yet joy to find an actual talking toy. "holy shit you guys really are alive! How is this possible." "we are evil dolls who cum to liefs to eat the flesh of mankind and use their souls to live oooooon." said the chief in his goofy lies. "knock it off chief, I apologize for my friend here, as you know he's pretty much an idiot with low intelligence, and has no remorse of what so ever." Jon calmed him self down a bit, from having the excitement having realize his two action figures have come to life. "its its fine! I'm just, I cant believe what I'm actually hearing or in the matter experiencing! Whoa now this has got to be some kind of dream. Yeah, there's no actual way two live talking toys are in my room, there's just no way." Jon chuckled to himself, "you can believe whatever you want Jon but even if you so called wake up from your dream, you will see us in the morning and we will be here in the same spot, I know your in complete denial, but you will come to accept the fact that we are alive. And not some fixation of your dream." suddenly Jon jolts out up in to the air high enough to yelp out an ow. He turned around having to see chief behind him. "if hes stil in denal then we should pokes him with this sharp pointy penc3l. Or we could stik it up his ass so that he could probably scream like a lil horny girl rofl" "uh no that's actually fine that wont be necessary." the arbiter began to walk towards the two. "god dammit chief enough is enough with all that, I think Jon has gotten the point already, there's no need to pinch him with anything." "fine can we at least tell him to get a new x box already, if he's noes that we are alifes now then we should tell him to get us a brand new xbox." "now chief you know as well as we cant ask him to do that." Jon spoke, "nah actually that's fine, I was planning to get a brand new one as soon as I found the culprit who was in my house." ".. . .who was the da culprit" "for gods sakes chief, it was us." chief froze for a moment, ".. . . .. . . . . . . . . No~" "sigh, chief you never seem to change at all do you now." "wtf I haz change a bit" arbiter interrupted the chief, "no you haven't you never seize to amaze me of your personality, I've been living around with you for the longest time and you still are up to your old ways." "yah whatever dumbass, hey~ listen jon you should totally go ahead and gets that new xbox slim with the kinect, I wants to play movement games." "uh seems like no problem I guess I've earned lots of money from my job so well see." "yay~ c~ arbiter, Jon and I are cools." suddenly the three began to walk up to the kitchen for a long conversation relating the explanation of the constant console bans. "so um arbiter, since I now know that you guys are alive, do you mind telling me what you guys did to my two xbox." arbiter only replied, "don't ask me Jon, ask him, he's the real culprit." "hey you cants blames me naos, it was a first time one shot." "so guys what's with those Microsoft mike and Sam voices." asked Jon.


End file.
